


Why Don't You Believe It?

by Seaspray13



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Nights, One Shot, a bit of angst, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaspray13/pseuds/Seaspray13
Summary: Julian and Garak enjoy some 21st century entertainment.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Why Don't You Believe It?

**Author's Note:**

> After years of reading fanfic I decided to actually write one.
> 
> This work was inspired and beta read by the wonderful Sasa_Q. Go read some of his work and tell him I said hi. :)

The door made a hissing noise as it opened, revealing a now off-duty Julian Bashir

“Sorry I’m late,” Julian said to Garak as he stepped into their shared quarters. “Jadzia came in with a broken wrist just as my shift was about to end.”

Garak set down a PADD and rose from his position on the couch to greet his partner.

“No worries my dear, I only just returned myself,” Garak said, extending the flat of his palm to the young doctor who returned the gesture with a warm smile. “What was the cause of Lieutenant Dax’s injury?”

“Oh, she and Worf were sparring in the holosuite. Evidently Jadzia has been researching some martial arts techniques from Earth and wanted to give them a try.” Julian replied as he flopped down onto the couch.“She invited me to her quarters next Tuesday to watch _Karate Kid_.”

Garak raised an eyebrow. “And what, may I ask, is this particular film about?”

“No idea.” Julian grinned as Garak sat down beside him.

“I just hope it’s better than _The Fellowship of the Ring_ ,” The doctor continued. “Half of the movie was just people walking about. I’ll admit the scenery was nice, but it nearly bored me to tears.”

Julian’s semi-regular movie nights with Dax had inspired him to introduce Garak to some old Earth television. The Cardassian was simultaneously fascinated and scandalized by the sorts of things 21st century humans had been allowed to broadcast publicly.

“You mean to tell me that this _Space Force_ was openly criticizing the government and military of one of Earth’s most powerful nation-states? And the public was permitted to view it?”

“Yes, Garak! I’ve told you before, Earth has a fine upstanding tradition of pointing out society’s flaws through art.”

“Hinting at society’s shortcomings it one thing but it is quite another to insinuate that the government itself is the cause of those shortcomings.” 

Recently, the couple had been enjoying _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Garak was hesitant at first, especially when Julian told him it was a children’s show, but the doctor could tell that Garak was enjoying it more than he cared to admit.

“Computer, reduce the lights by 70% and play _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ book 1, chapter 13 on the viewscreen,” Julian said as he pulled his feet up onto the couch and snuggled in closer to Garak.

“My dear, are you sure you want to watch this right now?”

“Yes, why? Is there something else you’d rather do?”

“We could eat dinner.”

“But we always eat dinner afterwards”

“Hmmm, yes, I suppose that is true.”

Julian turned to look at his partner. “Elim, is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Garak replied, declining to elaborate further.

Julian didn’t believe for a second that everything was alright, but he let the matter drop for now and turned his attention back to the show. 

*****

“Well that was interesting,” Julian said when the episode was finished. “I wonder what exactly Zuko is playing at...”

“Indeed.”

Julian turned to look at Garak, brows knit in concern.

“You were awfully quiet during the episode. Elim, please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Garak sighed, turning to look into Julian’s warm brown eyes. “I suppose I have a confession to make.”

Julian raised an eyebrow, “Elim Garak, revealing his secrets at last?” he said, poking the ex-spy in the stomach.

“Not quite.” Garak gave the doctor a longsuffering look and then his face hardened.

“I know how much you value honesty, and I try my best to be truthful with you even though I am not exactly... conditioned for openness.”

“Elim, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest with you, my dear.”

Julian sat up straight and Garak immediately felt the loss of heat from where their bodies had been touching moments before.

“You see, I watched this episode without you.”

Julian blinked. “What?”

“Business was rather slow in the shop today and I found that I couldn’t help but watch the next episode. I’ll be the first to admit that it was certainly not my finest display of patience.”

Garak went still and waited for the anger, the disappointment. He had disappointed enough people in his life to know what came next. It pained him that this time it would be Julian he disappointed.

Julian stared at Garak for a moment longer and then burst out laughing.

“You’re not upset?” Garak asked, somewhat mystified by the doctor’s reaction

“Upset? No. At least, not really. You’re certainly not the first person to go behind someone’s back to get ahead in a holonovel, or in this case, a TV show.”

Julian adjusted his position, laying his head in Garak’s lap and grabbing one of the Cardassian’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

Garak relaxed at the touch. It was sometimes difficult for him to comprehend why a creature as lovely as Dr. Julian Bashir would choose to spend his time with an old tailor, and yet here he was.

“It pleases me to hear that you are not upset, but I still don’t plan on doing it in the future as it seems to have prevented me from truly enjoying the evening.”

“I think I may have a solution to your problem.”

“Oh?”

“Something I learned from Dax; she calls it ‘binge watching.’ Basically you just watch a whole bunch of episodes in a row. It’s perfect for impatient Cardassians.”

“I am not impatient.”

“Right.” Julian smiled

“That still leaves the issue of us watching the show together. You don’t exactly have time for this ‘binge watching’ in your busy schedule.” Garak ran his free hand through Julian’s hair. “It was my understanding that the purpose of this activity was for us to spend time together.”

“If I did have time, would you feel comfortable closing up shop for a bit?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“I have some leave built up; I’ll take a few days off and we can spend them watching _Avatar_ and enjoying each other’s company.”

It was Garak’s turn to look concerned. “Doctor, your leave should be spent traveling and enjoying yourself, not wasted on consuming old Earth entertainment with someone just because they had a brief lapse in judgment.” 

Julian sat up and took Garak’s remaining hand in his. “By the stars, Elim! I don’t see the time I spend with you as a ‘waste.’ My leave is mine to do with as I please and if I want to use it to watch a 21st century children’s show with you then that’s what I’m going to do. And as for travelling, I don’t give a damn about going to Vulcan or Risa unless it’s with you, so we can go travelling if you like but I think we can enjoy ourselves plenty without having to leave the station. Now, I’m going to put in a leave request for the next three days and then I’m going to spend those three days with the most important person in my life!”

This outburst left Garak at a rare loss for words so Julian filled the silence.

“Elim,” he said softly. “You know that I love you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t you believe it?”

Garak opened his mouth to protest but found that he couldn’t. Hadn’t he just been pondering why Julian would want to spend time with him? The concept that someone would truly love him and want to spend time with him was still so difficult for him to accept. His own father had rarely given him any “positive attention” as Julian liked to call it, and as for whether Tain had truly loved Garak, well, that question could no longer be answered. 

Being a Cardassian exiled on a Bajoran station had certainly not helped matters. It was easier now that the station’s residents had adjusted to his presence, but earning their respect had not been easily. Garak could hardly blame them for their hostility. He was, thanks to his appearance, a physical reminder of fifty years of suffering. Garak had become resigned to the fact that his exile would be a friendless one. 

It wasn’t until Dr. Julian Bashir crashed into his life that Garak began to truly understand what his life had been missing. Garak’s thoughts returned to the present as he looked at the man before him.

“I do believe it, Julian. It’s just that sometimes I have trouble remembering what precisely it means.”

Julian looked at him sadly, but not with pity. Garak was reminded that Julian’s own parents had given him plenty of reasons to feel inadequate. Garak wanted to laugh. What a sorry pair they made!

Garak was once more brought back to reality by the gentle feeling of Julian’s hands cupping his face.

“Perhaps this will help you remember.”

Julian closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Garak’s, hesitantly at first and then more enthusiastically once the Cardassian responded in the affirmative. Heat flooded Garak’s body as the kiss deepened. He slowly began to run his hands through Julian’s soft curls and was rewarded with a moan. 

Although their relationship was nothing new, Garak was still sometimes caught off-guard by these small acts of intimacy. It was a strange feeling, being desired, but it was certainly not unwelcome. Julian was right, he sometimes had to remind himself that he was no longer on Cardassia, no longer in Tain’s shadow, no longer a part of the Order. He would no longer be punished for every little mistake. Garak had asked for forgiveness and Julian offered it wholeheartedly. 

Julian could only imagine kind of life Elim had once lived, and how little agency the Cardassian had held in that life. Few people had done anything for him out of kindness; there was always a price to be paid, one way or another. Julian knew this and so he went out of his way to shower Elim with affection. Elim regarded this all very suspiciously in the beginning, waiting for the catch and was confused when there was no catch. For Julian, spending time with Elim was the only payment he required.

When they finally break apart Garak was the first to speak.

“I shall close the shop for the next three days and we shall watch television together.”

Julian grinned. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

“I’m glad you think so, my dear.”

“That reminds me of something, Elim, have you ever had popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> A have a suspicion that Garak would relate to Zuko a little too much haha.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna see what I'm up to you can find me on Tumblr at droids-in-disguise.


End file.
